


The Battle of the Jewish Nazis

by OhSweetGold



Series: Round Robin [3]
Category: Historical RPF - World War II, Kill la Kill, Political RPF - North Korea, Selena Gomez (Musician), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Mention of Porn, Nazis, international politics, mention of pedophilia, penile asphyxiation, this isn't weird porn it's just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSweetGold/pseuds/OhSweetGold
Summary: There are Nazis and there is no plot.





	The Battle of the Jewish Nazis

Tomorrow fucks were good because Jebus is pedo. However, stalkers kill Jews that are Nazis. This caused a war. Obviously between your hair and balls, as Hitler is gay with his wife and his dildo. While he distastefully committed bestiality and sexual heresies towards dogs' balls. The hair strangled Ryuko Matoi's cock. Jacob has nice asscheeks on his island of balls. Uruguay joined the EU and saved pigeons from children in France. Kim Jong Un tricked the Emprah into oral sex with Selena Gomez. Bitches are your porn in the apricot. Oprah likes Game of Thrones for tits.

**Author's Note:**

> Nazis are shitty people, in case that needs to be said.  
> I'm not too fond of this one, honestly, I don't really find it funny, but I'm publishing it anyway. In part because humour is subjective and it'd be pretty selfish of me only to publish my favourite parts of what is a collaborative work, and in part because otherwise no one will ever have tagged Emperor of Mankind (WH40k)/Selena Gomez. Which is not acceptable, of course.
> 
> Written by me, Green, Jew, and a bunch of other people. I can't remember. Not the unnamed third co-author.


End file.
